Mario and PPG: Journey for the Crystal Stars
by blee7442
Summary: Mario,and his friends are transported by a mysterious portal to the Powerpuff Girls' dimension. Join Mario,The Powerpuff Girls,and their friends as they team up to battle the forces of evil,and to find the seven Crystal Stars before a new threat does.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. This is one of my preview day fanfics. I'm doing one chapter of this story, and I hope you like it. If you want me to continue this, then you better vote for it on the poll. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Episode 1:The Mario Bros meet the Powerpuff Girls.**

**In The Mushroom Kingdom.**

A red plumber named Mario was going on a walk with four other people. A green plumber was his brother Luigi. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. One of Mario's friends, a species of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad. And, a green dinosaur with a saddle was Mario's best friend, Yoshi. They were enjoying the walk. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?"Luigi asked.

Suddenly, a portal appeared, and everyone tried to hold on. Yoshi got sucked in first, then Toad, then Peach.

"Mario!"Peach said as she got sucked in.

"Peach!"Mario said.

Suddenly, Luigi got sucked in, and Mario did as well. The portal closes after that.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in..**

"The City of Townsville"The narrator said.

**...Didn't let me finish. Oh well. Back to the story. I'll have a talk with him later.**

"The city has been peaceful since the heroes the Powerpuff Girls stopped another..huh? What's that?"The narrator said and asked as two red and green comets are seen.

They land somewhere outside of Townsville. The red comet turned out to be Mario. He wakes up, and gets out of the crate. He looks at his surroundings.

'Hmm. I wonder where I am.'Mario thought to himself.

He suddenly hears a noise, and sees a nearby crater. He walks to it, and sees Luigi.

"Luigi!"Mario said.

Luigi wakes up, and looks around until he sees Mario, and gets out of the crater.

"Are you alright?"Mario asked.

"Yeah. You?"Luigi asked.

Mario nodded his head

Suddenly, they hear an evil laugh, and go behind a big rock that's closer, and look to see a green face monkey with a blue vest, a purple cape, white gloves and boots, and a white with purple stripes helmet.

"Uh oh. It's Mojo Jojo again. What's he up to now."The narrator said

**Sure. Spoil his name to the audience when I was about to get to that why don't you.**

"This plan will be perfect. While those girls are at school, I'll go kidnap both the mayor, and Professor Utonium, and see which one the girls will save. I have plans for whoever the girls don't choose to release, and I will use that advantage to rule the world."Mojo said. He does his evil laugh as he gets into his hovercraft, and takes off. However, he was unaware that Mario and Luigi overheard his plan.

"Who was that guy?"Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but his plan isn't good. Let's follow him."Mario said as he runs after Mojo.

"Wait for me!"Luigi said as he runs after Mario.

Throughout the day. Mojo got to the Girls' house, and kidnapped Professor Utonium. He left the house with the bros still following him. Mojo then proceeded to the City Hall, and kidnapped the Mayor, and left. The bros still followed him until Mojo got to his hideout.

"So that's his hideout?"Luigi asked.

"Yeah. We better get in there and-"Mario said, but stopped when they saw Mojo's newest creation. It was a big mechanical robot with Utonium in one hand, and the Mayor on the other.

"Come on Luigi. We have to save them."Mario said.

"Right with you."Luigi said.

The two bros want after them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.**

The kindergartners were doing a coloring book. The Powerpuff Girls were among the students. Blossom was the leader, she wore a pink uniform, she had orange hair, and had a bow. Bubbles wore a blue uniform, and had ponytails. Buttercup wore a green uniform. Suddenly, the hot line phone rang. Blossom ran to get it.

"Hello?"She asked."Ms. Bellum . What is it?"She asked.

* * *

**At the Mayor's office.**

Ms. Bellum wore a red suit, and had orange hair, but her face is never shown.

"Blossom. The Mayor has been kidnapped, and now Mojo Jojo is causing trouble in Townsville."She said.

* * *

**Back at Pokey Oak Kindergarten.**

"We're on our way."Blossom said as she hung up.

The girls flew out the building.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Townsville.**

Mojo was causing trouble with his robot in Townsville. Mario, and Luigi got to the top of a building, and are watching the havoc Mojo is doing.

"How are we going to save them?"Luigi asked Mario.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking."Mario said.

Luigi noticed three color lights side-by-side.

"Mario look."Luigi said as he pointed at the girls who stopped in midair.

"Not so fast."Blossom started.

"Mojo."Buttercup said.

"Jojo."Bubbles finished.

"Powerpuff Girls. I have you right where I want you."He said.

"What you talking about Mojo?"Buttercup asked.

"Look at the two robot hands to find out."Mojo said.

They gasp at who they saw.

"Professor!"Bubbles said.

"Mayor!"Blossom said.

"I'm going to ask you one choice. Who do you want to save? I'll win either way."Mojo said.

The girls tries to attack, but Mojo blocks Bubbles, and Buttercup. Blossom tried to attack, but no affect. They tried again, but Bubbles couldn't damage it, and neither could Buttercup. They attacked it a few times, but no damage was done to it.

"Give it a rest. This robot is super strong, that you can't damage it. Only a powerful attack can dent it, and neither of you can do it. Now choose who do you want to rescue."Mojo said.

The girls growled at this.

However, Mario and Luigi heard Mojo.

"They can't damage it-"Mario started to say.

"-But I can. I've got one attack that should do it."Luigi said.

"Alright. Good luck."Mario said.

Luigi then charges up an attack. He starts to be filled with electricity. The girls, Mojo, Utonium, and the Mayor noticed this, but couldn't see who's doing it.

"Green Missile Attack!"Luigi yelled as he launched himself as a missile, and missed the girls, but hits the machine, and the impact was enough to release both Utonium, and the Mayor.

"Bubbles, the professor. Buttercup, the mayor."Blossom said.

Bubbles got Utonium, and Buttercup get the mayor, and both landed behind Blossom.

"Who did that!"Mojo said, and everyone spotted Luigi.

"I may have overdone that a bit."Luigi said.

"Why you. This is what you get for interfering."Mojo said as a bunch of missiles were sent to Luigi.

Suddenly, the missiles got destroyed one by one. Everyone turned to see Mario in a different color swap.

"Thanks Mario."Luigi said.

"Why you. Take this."Mojo said as the robot tried to punch Mario, but he got out of the way. He landed on the ground.

Mario charges a fireball, and launches it at the machine. It damages it, and it's almost done.

"Heat Ray!"Buttercup said as she closes her eyes, and beams were coming from it, and hits the same spot, and it gets destroyed.

"This isn't over yet."Mojo said.

"It's about to be Mojo."A voice said from behind, and Mojo turned to see Luigi with his hammer in the air.

Luigi swings his hammer, and knocks Mojo to the ground, and out of his hovercraft.

"He's all yours girls."Mario said.

The girls surrounded him.

"Uh oh."Mojo said.

The girls then began to beat up Mojo, and then the police arrived, and arrested Mojo. While that was going on.

The girls, Utonium, and The Mayor were talking to Mario and Luigi.

"Hey. Thanks for helping us back there."Blossom said.

"No problem. Just thought we needed to help."Mario said.

"Who are you two anyway?"Buttercup asked.

"Um. We'll tell you something later, but not here. It's a long story, and there's other people that'll hear us."Mario said.

"You can explain in my office."The mayor said.

The bros then nodded.

* * *

**At The Mayor's Office.**

Mario, and Luigi told the girls, Utonium, Ms. Bellum, and the Mayor that they were heroes from the Mushroom Kingdom. They saved their world a bunch of times from a monster known as the Koopa King, Bowser. They told them about the portal that appeared out of nowhere, and lead them to their dimension, and overheard Mojo's scheme, and followed him, and everybody knew the rest.

"Woah."Blossom said.

"It's great to see other heroes like you two."Bubbles said.

"Thanks girls, but right now our friends are probably somewhere in this dimension, but we don't know where."Mario said.

"Don't worry Mario. We'll help find your friends. Right girls?"Blossom said and asked.

"Yeah."Bubbles said.

"Yeah."Buttercup said.

The bros were glad to know that they had the girls help. They knew they were going to be there for awhile.

**The ending scene.**

"And so, once again. The day is saved, thanks to: The Powerpuff Girls."The narrator said.

**Ahem! Not the right scene.**

"Sorry. I'm just used to this."Narrator said.

**Let's change the background first.**

Changes the background to night sky with fireworks.

**This will work. The day is actually saved by the Mario Bros, and The Powerpuff Girls.**

Icons of Mario, Luigi, and the Powerpuff Girls appear in the fireworks.

The end.

**That's better.**

* * *

**Author's Note:I hope you guys liked this episode. I'm going to have a conversation with the narrator in the meantime. Reminder, if you want me to continue this, then you have to vote for it in the poll. That's all. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I decided not to do the poll, so I'll continue this story. I also decided not to have the same amount of heroes I had in the Mario and PPGZ crossover, because that may cause problems. I'll tell you how many heroes later. Anyway, time to get started. Oh, before I forget. I had a talk with the narrator about last chapter. We'll cooperate as good as we can. Here's the following things that can help in the text.**

**Bold-Me(author) talking to Narrator or audience.**

_Italics-Narrator talking._

"Quoting" Characters talking.

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Mario, or Powerpuff Girls related. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Episode 2:The Powerpuff Girls meets the real princess.**

_Question. What does this title mean?_

**This episode will introduce two characters. One of them is the real Princess. The other is not a ruler, and I know the real one, but don't-**

_You mean Princess Morbucks?_

**Spoil the name. What's wrong with you? I thought we talked about this.**

_Sorry. Can we get started on the episode?_

**Yes. We'll continue this later. Sorry folks. Let's get the episode started now.**

* * *

_The City of Townsville. Where peace has been settled thanks to the Powerpuff Girls' allies, Mario and Luigi. However, it seems that a certain someone hasn't been aware of this._

**At a mansion.**

A little girl with a crown, ponytails, red hair, yellow dress like the girls, was in the room. She was drawing something, but it was something to get rid of the girls.

**Narrator, introduce her please.**

_It seems Princess Morbucks is trying to come up with a way to defeat the Powerpuff Girls._

"There's got to be an idea to defeat them."Morbucks said.

"The Powerful Girls have new allies."A news reporter said.

That catches her attention.

"Two mysterious heroes appeared to help the girls stop Mojo yesterday."The reporter said.

The tv shows Luigi's Green Missile Attack, Mario's fireballs attacking the missiles, and Luigi slamming Mojo to the ground. Princess got furious about seeing that.

"How could those two be allies of those Girls, and they don't have any powers. I'll show them."Morbucks said.

_**Uh oh!**_(Note:That means both me and Narrator speaking at the same time.)

* * *

**Later that day in Townsville.**

Mario and Luigi were walking in Townsville. They were told to be on the lookout for any other villains.

"This is an interesting city."Mario said.

"Yeah, but I wonder where are friends are."Luigi said.

"Cheer up Luigi. We'll find them."Mario said.

They walked around a corner, and noticed someone in front of them.

"Mario. Is that?"Luigi asked.

"It is."Mario said.

They were about to run toward her, when they suddenly heard a noise. They turned to see Princess Morbucks in the sky. She was looking for Mario, and Luigi, but she had someone else in mind. The person was none other than Princess Peach.

_Princess?_

**Yes. She's the- don't even think about making me do that. That will be revealed later.**

"Who are you?"Peach asked.

"The name's Princess Morbucks. I'm looking for red ans green plumbers, because they helped my enemies yesterday."Morbucks said.

"You mean us?"Luigi said.

"Mario! Luigi! I'm glad to see you both okay."Peach said.

"You two Peach."Mario said.

"You're friends with them?!"Morbucks said in an angry tone.

"Princess Morbucks!"Three voices said, and Mario and Luigi turned to see the Powerpuff Girls behind them in the sky.

"The Powerpuff Girls! You're letting those two join you, but they don't have powers. Why can't I join?!"Morbucks said and asked.

"Because, those two are friends, and they did help us yesterday. They aren't like you who cares for yourself."Blossom said.

"Why you..!"Morbucks said.

She pushes a button and a few robots appeared.

"I used my daddy's money to build me an army of robots. You won't win this time."Morbucks said.

"Oh yeah? Blossom. Leave the robots to me, Luigi, and Peach. You three can handle her."Mario said.

"Alright. Good luck."Blossom said as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup charged toward Morbucks. Mario pulled out a feather, and changed to his Cape Form. Luigi pulled out a leaf, and changed to his Tanooki form. Peach pulled out a fire flower and changed to her fire form. Peach throws a few fireballs at a few robots. Mario attacks a few robots with a few punches. Luigi attacks a few with his tail. He then runs toward Mario, and turns into a statue. Mario grabs the statue, and whacks a few robots with it. Buttercup tries to hit Morbucks, but she blocks, and puts on a strange suit. She slams Buttercup to the ground. She gets back up.

"Heat Ray!"Buttercup said and she closes her eyes, and blasts come from her eyes, and hits Morbucks. Mario then took out the last robot. The three look at the girls' battle with Morbucks. Morbucks only took a little damage during the fight, but she was still going.

"Time for you to go!"Morbucks fires a blast at them, and they get sent to the ground. She fires a missile at them, but Mario grabs Statue Luigi, and knocks it back at Morbucks. Peach charges a fireball.

"Take this. Super Fireball."Peach said as she fires a charged fireball at Morbucks, and she gets hit by it. The suit is too damaged. The girls charge toward her. Buttercup kicks her. Then Bubbles hits her, and Blossom ends it by punching the suit really hard for it to be destroyed. Morbucks then walks down, but Mario catches her, and takes her safely to the ground. She gets arrested, and thrown in the car by the police.

"Your going to pay someday."Morbucks said as the car she was in left.

* * *

**At the Powerpuff Girls home.**

Mario, and Luigi introduced Peach to Professor Utonium, and The Powerpuff Girls. The girls were surprised about one thing about Peach.

"She's a real princess?"Bubbles asked.

"Yep. She's the ruler of the world we're from, and it's peaceful as long as it isn't in danger."Mario told them.

"At least you're not like Princess Morbucks, who isn't a ruler, and only is selfish."Buttercup said.

"Thanks you three."Peach replied.

"No problem Peach, but are you sure it's a good idea for her to fight with us Mario?"Blossom said and asked.

"Peach has helped us a few times. So, she can help in the fight."Mario said.

"Don't worry Blossom. I'm going to be careful during my fights."Peach said.

Everybody laughed.

_Hahaha. Yeah, that's another ally for the girls._

**Post-Credit Scene.**

The fireworks go off.

_And so, once again. The day is saved. Thanks to the Mario Bros, Princess Peach, and The Powerpuff Girls._

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:What did you guys think of this one? I hoped you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do another chapter for this story. I hope you'll like it.**

**Reminder:**

**Bold-Me talking to Narrator.**

_Italics-Narrator_

"Quotes."-Characters talking.

_**Bold Italics-Both me and Narrator speaking at the same time.**_

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Mario, or Powerpuff Girls related. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Mario's friends reunite.**

_The city of Townsville. Where it's a wonderful time to go for a walk. Even Mario, Luigi, and the Powerpuff Girls are taking a walk, but different paths._

Mario was on one path, Luigi was on another, and The Powerpuff Girls were on another. However on a building there was a big figure looking over Mario.

"Alright. You know what to do. Jump off that building, and land on that red guy in front of you."A mysterious figure said via Walkie-Talkie.

"Got it."The figure said.

_Uh oh._

The figure then makes a jump, and nobody notices. However, as the figure was a quarter of a way there.

"Mario! Watch out above you!"Another voice said as Mario looked up, and saw the figure, and jumped out of the way. Luigi was the only one closer to Mario as he heard it, and saw Mario dodging the figure.

The figure that tried to land on him was a big green dude with a green shirt, red hair covering his eye, and blue pants. **Narrator**.

_That's Big Billy of the GangGreen Gang! What kind of trick did Ace plan now?!_

**I'm not going to be mean this time, because Ace hasn't appeared yet.**

"Aw. Who ruined our fun?"Billy asked.

Two figures landed next to Luigi, and he looked to see familiar faces.

"Yoshi! Toad!"Luigi said.

"Are you okay Mario?"Toad asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys."Mario said.

"So you had to ruin our fun huh?"Another voice said, and everybody turned to a group of green people known as.

_The rest of the GangGreen Gang._

The cool looking guy was their leader, Ace. The short guy was Lil Arturo. The Snakelike guy is Ivy, and the weird creepy guy is Grubber.

"We're the GangGreen Gang."Ace said.

"I'm guessing you're one of the Powerpuff Girls' enemies."Mario asked them.

"Huh?"Toad said.

"We'll explain later guys."Luigi said.

"Get them!"Ace said, and The GangGreen Gang started to attack.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad charged toward them. Mario punched Billy, Toad kicked Lil Arturo, Luigi whacked Grubber with his hammer, and Yoshi rammed his head into Ivy. Mario dodged a punch from Billy, and punched him in the head. Lil Arturo, and Grubber got sent flying into each other by Toad and Luigi. Yoshi then kicked Ivy.

"Need a hand?" a voice said, and they turned to see Peach, and The Powerpuff Girls.

"Uh oh!"The GangGreen Gang said at once.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and the girls charged toward them. They attacked them with multiple punches, and kicks. They were beaten up, and were taken to jail.

"Come on guys. There's a place we need to go to avoid anybody hearing us."Mario said.

"Right."Toad and Yoshi said, and they left.

* * *

**At The Powerpuff house.**

Mario introduced Yoshi and Toad to the Powerpuff Girls, and told them the situation. He also told Peach, and The Powerpuff Girls what happened earlier.

"Woah. If Yoshi didn't warn you, then that Billy guy would've landed on you."Peach Saud.

"Yeah."Mario said.

"It's my pleasure."Yoshi said.

"At leads we've got everybody found, but I have a feeling that Bowser is here in this dimension as well. I think we need to find out who sent us here, and why."Mario said.

"How hard is this Bowser?"Buttercup asked.

"Bowser can breath fire, but he has a lot of combat fighting skills that helps him in his fights, so don't let your guard down."Mario said.

The girls replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile at another location.**

A silhouette appeared in the shadows. He stepped out to be Bowser.

"So, Mario, and and his friends are here huh? Well, I'll show them my return, and once I get rid of them once and for all. The universe will be mine. Gahahahahaha."Bowser said.

_**Uh oh!**_

**The Ending scene.**

_And so, once again. The day is saved. Thanks to The Mario Bros, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and The Powerpuff Girls._

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:What did you guys think of this one? I know it was short, but hopefully the next episode will be longer, and a special item will appear. I hope you guys will like.**


	4. Change in story plans

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I really need to get straighten up on these types of crossovers. I've decided to cancel this again, but instead. I**

**I've decided to go back to Mario and PPGZ crossover. I saw episode 41 last week, and it inspired me to do it again. I know you guys are sad I'm doing it again, but I honestly need to stop cancelling projects. I do plan on doing a Sonic and PPG crossover, but no plans for that as of yet, and I plan on doing it after I finish the Mario and PPGZ crossover. I will explain one thing. The amount of heroes from last time won't be that amount again, because that's one of the reasons I kept cancelling it. I'll show you the main cast later. I do need to talk to The Cat Whispurrer to ask for a few of his fan characters, instead of all of them last time. The Crystal Stars will be replaced with items known as Special Stars. I'll explain more details later. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
